The Eye of the Spider and the Sword of Titania
by Edward Suoh
Summary: The dark guild Void Spawn are gathering items for a spell. They just need the eye of the spider and a sword from Titania. However Alois doesn't survive the trip, so they set their sights on Claude Faustus. Can Adam, a member of Fairy Tail, who was left on the doorstep of the guild at birth help save his cherished home? And will he be accepted by his future father in law Gildarts?


The Eye of the Spider and the Sword of Titania

**Author's notes.**

**Hi it's Edward Suoh, I have honestly no clue where to put the authors note so I'll put them here. (If someone know how they work please tell me in the review). This is my second fan fiction, and this one will be a crossover. Enjoy and I am still working on Lizzy's Contract, read it if you haven't, thank you if you have I hope you liked it. Leave any questions, comments, critiques in the reviews, please no flames. I will take constructive critics though. This takes place shortly after the 7 year gap. Adam, and the whole Dark Void guild belong to me, I created them and their magic. Oh and to answer the question before it is asked Cana doesn't drink in this universe since she has a boyfriend/fiancé to fill the hole her father left she tried to fill by drinking. Sit back and enjoy.**

The dark rain was unsettling Adam. He had just returned from an S class mission with his fiancé Cana Alberon. Head lowered to avoid the rain, he let his feet take him to the place he had lived his entire life. His family's house, the guild hall of Fairy Tail.

"Adam, you can stop walking were at the intersection. The guild is over past the hill now remember? I swear you would think a famous S class wizard like you would remember to turn right before you ran into a building that no longer exists." He looked up.

"Sorry dear, my feet are a little stubborn today." He replied casually dismissing the pain he felt that his guild, his family, was now reduced to a mocked little, farm on a hill. This was Fairy Tail after all. The greatest guild of all time, in magical strength and bonds of friendship…. And sometimes more than just friendship.

"Why are you staring at me? Oh and don't think I didn't catch that stubborn feet comment. You are a terrible dancer. You stepped on my feet four times at the ball. You're a more graceful fighter than dancer." His fiancé teased him reminding about the ball they attended in order to protect their client.

"Hey at least we caught the guy and got paid. Four Million jewel for such an easy job was nice, plus I got to show you just how bad a dancer I am." The fairy said while blushing slightly.

Cana laughed and smiled, and Adam couldn't help staring at her, at least until he heard the sounds of brawls and what smelled suspiciously like Natsu's flames burning down the wine storage room again.

"Well, sounds like were home." It was true, Adam slept at the guild, he always had, since he could remember, and for as long as anyone had known him. He had been found on the doorsteps of the original guild with nothing but a shirt that said Fairy Tail, when he was barely a week old. So Makarov took him in and trained him to be a wizard.

He opened the door and quickly side stepped, just in case Natsu was sent flying out of the room by Erza. He didn't dodge a flying Natsu, but he did sidestep a chair.

"Were back everyone." Adam yelled and everyone turned suddenly upon recognizing his voice.

"Adam, were ya been buddy, want to help we teach fire brain a lesson?" Grey called out upon seeing the S class wizard.  
"Yah right, you need Adam to beat me, and anyway he would join me ice stripper." Natsu spat back and before anyone else could speak up the two were head to head calling out insults. Lucy sighed, Wendy looked on in her usually Wendy expression and Erza prepared to pound the two wizards into a pulp.

"Welcome back Adam." Makarov gestured for him and Cana to come over to him. As the couple walked over to the ex-Guildmaster, they heard a loud clang that was the unmistakable sound of Grey and Natsu, and then the silence that came after the arguments.

"It went well gramps. They guy thought he would take Cana as a hostage, but that didn't go over too well with me." Makarov nodded. "I am glad you didn't lose your touch after Tenrou."

"You know, you'd think we'd have too few members for a good old fashioned brawl, but Natsu and Grey decided to prove me wrong again."

"Yes, those two are growing, perhaps they will be at your level soon. And Adam we have discussed this." Adam's adopted father looked him in the eye. "It is not the size of our guild that matters, but the size of the bonds we share. You are strong but you still have much to learn. Natsu and Grey understand that, and that is why they are catching up to you."

"We'll see." He turned when he heard the unmistakable boot clomping of the only man that Adam feared. Gildarts Clive, his fiancé's father, and the strongest member of Fairy Tail. Surprisingly enough though Adam was more concerned because of the first reason.

"Cana I'm glad you're okay. Do you want to tell your daddy how the mission went?" Gildarts said, clearly dotting over his newfound daughter. Gildarts had much more time to spend with his daughter now that there were no S class missions, except for the occasional easy one like the one they had just returned from.

"Seriously dad, I'm technically 25 you don't have to treat me like I'm a child. But why are you here, I thought you were going to take a mission?" Cana asked her father, though Adam could tell that anyone who knew her as well as he did could, that she was glad her father was worried about her.

Cana was still trying to sort out just how old she was after the seven year "pause" at Tenrou.

"Hey why don't you two go out and discuss it over dinner? I can join you afterwards and try to convince you that I would make a worthy son in-law, but I may need to prepare for that first."

"Why, is there SOMETHING YOU'RE HIDING!?" Gildarts screamed, giving Adam the famous death stare of Fairy Tail. Although everyone (except maybe Lucy) in Fairy Tail could give the glare, Gildarts was without a doubt the most intimidating.

"No" he said nervously, sweat dripping of his back. "I just know how protective you are of Cana, and I don't blame you, she's an amazing girl." Cana blushed at this and Gildarts nodded. The two headed out together.

"I'll see you later." Cana called out to her fiancé, waving. Adam waved back and turned when he heard someone approaching.

It was the self-proclaimed Titania, Evergreen, one of Laxus' close friends and old teammates.

"Laxus, Freed, Bixslow, and Erza want you outside, something about a fighting tournament, or something stupid like that." Evergreen was clearly opposed to the idea, so Elfman was just making the situation worse.

"Fighting is manly. I'll join." He laughed his big hearty manly laugh, and followed Adam outside. Although Adam, didn't really want to fight, if his brother in-law was requesting him, he didn't want to turn it down. Ever since he returned home on day and discovered his brother had unsuccessfully preformed mutiny, they had been on shaky ground. But they had a mutual understanding, and nearly equally strength though both claimed to be superior, and had an immense love of Fairy Tail, although there ideas for improvement ranged from weird (Adam) to Extreme (Laxus)!

But Laxus did come and save them at Tenrou after he was defeated by Master Hades, while helping his foster father fight of the man who was technically his adopted grandfather. So Adam made a point trying to reestablish the bond they used to have, because quite frankly, Fairy Tail was running short on members and Laxus was a powerhouse, even though Adam rarely told his brother that. So if Laxus wanted a fight he would be happy to give him a reason to stick around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile inside the Dark Guild Void Spawn the master Kistor awaits the arrival of the last two ingredients need for the ritual. He was wearing his usual void robe, which was pure black, and sucked in that accursed light. The eye of the Spider, will soon be mine, he thought to himself. Sensing a flux in magical energy he knew that his General Samja properly nicknamed the demon had arrived. Samja strode into view carrying a platinum blond boy wearing purple booty shorts, and a purple overcoat. Samja unceremoniously dumped the said boy on the floor and bowed before her master. "I have brought the spider as you requested."

The dark master stood up and walked over to the boy on the floor. "Excellent now we can begin the…" He began turning the boy over but stopped on seeing his face. "The eye is gone you fool. He doesn't have the spider's eye!" Samja looked on in horror and noted that his eyes were plain green. "But the books said that he was the spider, maybe it will still work…"

"SILENCE" Kistor stood up and smacked his wizard across the face sending her crashing into the wall. She slowly stood up, and tried to remember what the man from before was named. Oh right. "Claude Faustus."

"Hm, who?" The guild master asked.

"The other spider. But he is much stronger he will survive the trip as this one didn't." Her explanation was interrupted as Deshma another Void Spawn member rushed in proudly holding a silver sword. He kneeled before his master.

"Master, I brought you Titania's sword, as you requested." He held the sword above his head. "Good work Deshma, it seems one of you did well." He glanced as Samja who lowered her head in shame and anger.

"We are one step closer to our goals. Retrieve this Claude Faustus and do not fail me again. You know what happens to those who disappoint me?" He phased it like a question, but it wasn't. Even as powerful as Samja was, she still trembled slightly on the inside, recalling her brother whom the master had done away with. She could not afford to fail him. She bowed and headed for the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam quickly discovered that Natsu and Gajeel had challenged Laxus to a fight and it just kind of escalated. Now all of the Thunder Legion was involved, and Erza joined for some reason. So they decided to make a day out of it. And Natsu felt like inviting Adam to join. Though Natsu and Adam were close, both having not known their real father, and in a search to find their father, although Natsu was his adopted father, and Adam had his adopted father, Adam didn't feel like doing some fight/bonding with Natsu right now. Despite Gramps remark on his growth, he was still nowhere near him. Natsu was getting him wrapped up in something that he only wanted to do with Laxus. Adam would return the favor soon enough, he needed to be preparing for his dinner with Cana and Gildarts. So when the first match and only match of the day was against Natsu, Adam was smiling.

Natsu seemed very eager to start and as soon as the bell rang he was off like a rocket. He threw a couple of punches which Adam all blocked. Natsu then activated his fire. "Fire Dragon Roar". Natsu launched his signature move at the S-class wizard but he easily countered with his own earth magic.

"Earth tower." A tower rose out of the ground diverting the magic. Fortunately everyone was a safe distance away, and no one was hurt. Except for Natsu in a second. "Sanctuary Protectors. This is it Natsu, choose your opponents more carefully from now on." With that he summoned multiple orbs of light and sent them hurtling towards Natsu at high speeds. They crashed into him sending him flying far back knocking him unconscious for the time being. Adam didn't wait to watch the other matches. He went home to freshen up for his appointment with his father in law. He knew tomorrow he would face someone else, hopefully Laxus, but he pushed that out of his mind for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They took him. They took my highness. They will pay. Alois is mine." These were the ravings of Claude Faustus as he attempted to find the hole in reality from which his young master had been stolen. But as luck would have it, another hole appear and the thief he had been mentally murdering for the past hour or more stepped out of it. She was wearing the same grey skin tight outfit, and had the same cocky look. But this time she was going down. "Give me my master back. NOW!"

The woman smirked, "Now it is your time, to come. We will take your eye. That little brat didn't survive, but sense you will." I will not end up like my brother, she told herself and held up her hand "Winds of the underworld." She used these winds to raise herself up and float high up. Claude was still hocked at hearing Alois was dead. But there contract wasn't broken, so what could she mean.

While the butler was distracted Samja activated her spell "Demon's Peak" coating herself with magic she rushed towards the demon and slammed right into him. He didn't even have time to dodge. But when the dust settled she saw him throw away his glasses, unfazed. "Oh dear I am the real demon here, that won't work. Now when I beat you, you will bring me to Alois, or I will make you pay." He dropped into a fighting stance, cursing Hannah for not being here to use the sword. Samja snickered and did the same.

**OHHHH cliffhanger, sorry I'll post the second chapter soon, but I seriously need to go to bed, I am exhausted. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Feel free to review, comment, follow, whatever. And someone please explain how to use the author's note it is driving me crazy. Okay. I'll write more soon, and Ciel won't be making an appearance for a while but he will come eventually. And Claude is only acting so uncomposed because he thinks that his elaborate plan is ruined. This takes place right after the fight between the Butler's at the Trancy manor. Okay, Bye.**


End file.
